


First of Her Name

by Martin_Bajar



Series: the daughters of house De Agnis [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin_Bajar/pseuds/Martin_Bajar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alduin has been defeated and the world is saved, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragonborn comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odvan has returned from Sovngarde and a long time has passed (only two days for Odvan, but six months for everyone else), Ti'alma gives birth to her daughter and it is discovered the Thalmor have Ria

“Where is he?” Ti’alma asked the guards, who obviously didn’t have a clue who she was referring to.

“She means the Dragonborn”, Nazir explained, the Redguard had decided against allowing his Listener to travel alone, especially in her current condition.

“Jorrvaskr”, the guard replied, “he said he had business with a Companion.”

Ti’alma couldn’t think of a reason why Odvan would need to speak with Companions, it wasn’t a secret after all, that he didn’t particularly liked the Companions in general. She did head towards Jorrvaskr though.

 

If Ti’alma had been entirely human, she probably wouldn’t have been able to make it all the way to Jorrvaskr on her own (Nazir wisely decided not to enter Jorrvaskr and went into the Bannered Mare instead), but as most bosmeri lived in three cities, they were quite capable of even climbing trees while pregnant. Let alone walk through a city. That and the fact that nine months pregnant for a bosmeri was comparable to about seven months for a human. As part of both, it was somewhere in between for her.

 

“They said Odvan is here”, Ti’alma told the first person she met inside, a dunmer.

“He’s downstairs with the Harbinger”, the dunmer told Ti’alma.

“I know the way”, Ti’alma replied, heading for the stairs.

She was immediately stopped by a scantly dressed Nord woman, “that’s not a good idea.”

“Excuse me”, Ti’alma replied, seeing no reason not to go down the stairs.

“I know you know about our condition”, Aela eventually said, that did stop Ti’alma in her tracks. “You should head out to the temple of Kynareth, now”, Aela added, “I’ll make sure Odvan comes.”

 

“Why should I”, Ti’alma began before feeling the first contraction (which Aela had smelled coming).

“Njada, Athis, help her to the Temple of Kynareth”, Aela ordered before rushing down the stairs. She might not be a Companion, but Ti’alma had helped defend the hall against the Silver Hand.

“What is going on?” Danica Pure-Spring asked before seeing the answer with her own eyes, “put her on that bed. And someone put screens around it.”

 

Odvan arrived, only now really believing six months had passed while he was gone (it only seemed a couple of days for him).

“Your body will know what to do”, Danica was telling Ti’alma in between contractions, “you can hold her hand if you like.”

Odvan did as told, “I didn’t know this much time had passed, if I had known, I would have come for you immediately.”

“Focus on your breathing”, Danica said, “for now that’s all that matters.”

 

It was hours later when Ti’alma held her little daughter, all pain forgotten. While Odvan was happy with his daughter, he couldn’t forget the bad news Kodlak had given him about her sister. “I have news you should hear”, Odvan eventually told her, knowing that she had to know, “I was told to find your sister and hand her this Amulet, that’s why I went here.”

“By whom?” Ti’alma asked.

“I’ll tell you later”, Odvan promised, before eventually giving her the bad news, “Ria has been taken by the Thalmor.”

“How dare they”, Ti’alma called out quite angry, which in turned made the baby cry, which calmed Ti’alma down somewhat.

“Mommy’s not mad at you”, she told the baby, not that she would understand it, but it did calm the baby down once again.

 

“Why have they taken her?” Ti’alma eventually asked, a bit calmer now (no a lot though).

“They caught her worshipping at a Talos shrine”, Odvan replied, “they took her away to Northwatch Keep.”

“I’ll kill them all”, Ti’alma said, no longer angry but determined, “go get Nazir, he’s the Redguard in the Bannered Mare.”

“Your people won’t be able to take the fort”, Odvan replied, “as much as it pains me to say, I think you should let the Companions handle this.”

“They don’t use magic”, Ti’alma replied, “the Thalmor do.”

“Which is why I already promised Kodlak I would go with them”, Odvan answered, “I can’t say I particularly like your sister, but I’m not going to allow the Thalmor to keep her prisoner.”

_______________________

“We know you have visited the Blades base”, a Thalmor interrogator said, “and you will tell me where to find it.”

“Never”, Ria retorted.

The interrogator gagged her and unleashed a shockbolt on Ria, “the choice is yours, either tell me now, or tell me later. But you will eventually comply.” Ria didn’t know how much time had passed by the time the interrogator stopped his torture, “chain her to the wall next to the other one. We’ll continue after dinner.

 

“Where did they take you?” the Nord hanging next to her eventually asked.

“The shrine south of Fort Dunstad”, Ria replied, “I was hired to clear out the bandits and decided to make an offering in thanks afterwards. You?”

“Those pointy-eared bastards grabbed me outside of our family home”, the Nord replied, “I’m Thorald Gray-Mane.”

“Ria De Agnis”, Ria replied, “you’re Eorlund’s son aren’t you?”

“I am”, Thorald replied, “how do you know my father.”

“I’m a member of the Companions”, Ria replied.

“Then it is an”, Thorald began before the interrogator came in once again. He had clearly hoped Ria would have at least mentioned anything about the Blades base by now (which was the reason he had chained her up alongside Thorald in the first place).

“Take the Nord”, the interrogator ordered, “and tie him to the rack.”

 

While in the middle of torturing Thorald, a Thalmor soldier suddenly ran in, “we have a situation.”

Ria didn’t hear anything else, but the interrogator clearly wasn’t happy.

“I will return to you in a moment”, he taunted Thorald, after which he turned the rack one more notch.

A few minutes later, a fireball blew the interrogator into the torture chamber.

“Odvan?” Ria remarked surprised, not having heard of his return from Sovngarde.

“I promised Ti’alma I’d get you out of here”, Odvan said, “you’re family after all.”

“Help him first”, Ria told Odvan, she was after all only chained to a wall. Thorald was on the rack.

 

“I’d never thought I’d ever save a Nord”, Odvan remarked, but he did release Thorald eventually.

Using the interrogator’s keys, Odvan released Ria as well. With the aid of the Companions, the rest of the fort was quickly emptied of Thalmor.

Thorald told them he would only get his family into danger if he would return to Whiterun, “I think it’s best if I join up with the Stormcloaks, the Thalmor can’t get me from their middle after all. Ria, could you tell my mother ‘to suffer the winter’s cold wind’, she’ll know what it means.”

“I will”, Ria promised, “Talos preserve you.”

“And you”, Thorald replied, before leaving.

 

After a long journey, Odvan, Ria and Ria’s fellow Companions reached Whiterun once again. Especially Odvan was quite anxious about it, as he barely had a chance to hold his daughter before rushing off to save his sister-in-law. “You should go to that Thorald’s mother first”, Odvan suggested, “as what I have to tell to you and your sister will take some time. I’ll be with my daughter.”

“I’ll come to you afterw”, Ria began before grasping what he said, “My sister gave birth, why didn’t you say something earlier.”

Odvan couldn’t really think of a reason so he just grunted, “just meet us in the Bannered Mare.”

 

Still a bit reeling by the sudden revelation of herself now being an aunt, Ria walked on towards the Gray-Mane’s house. A few minutes later, Ria heard someone jumping out of a window and running away, directly after, Olfina opened the door.

“I take it your mother isn’t here”, Ria stated, “and you’ve missed a button.”

Olfina flushed, it really was a miracle Jon and Olfina’s respective families still didn’t know about their relationship, the rest of Whiterun had known it ages ago (they weren’t that inconspicuous after all). After quickly buttening her dress correctly, Olfina told Ria her mother was at the marketplace.

 

“I have news from your son”, Ria told Fralia once she had found them, “the Thalmor had captured us in Northwatch Keep.”

“Why didn’t he come to me?” Fralia asked.

“He didn’t want to endanger you”, Ria answered, “he told me you should suffer the wind’s cold.”

“for it bears aloft next summer’s seeds”, Fralia continued, “praise Talos, thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything”, Ria replied truthfully, “all I did was being captured by the Thalmor as well, it’s my shieldbrothers you should thank.”

 

After leaving a much more happy Fralia, Ria entered the Bannered Mare, “my sister and her baby should be here.”

“The second room on the right”, the innkeeper replied.

Ria quickly found the correct room and entered it. A few minutes later, Ria was holding her little niece.

“She’s beautiful”, Ria told Ti’alma, “does she already have a name?”

“We named her Orla”, Ti’alma replied.

Ria chose not to say anything about them naming their daughter after a hagraven, she didn’t want to have a fight with Ti’alma after all. “I think the name suits her”, Ria eventually said, there was nothing wrong with the name in itself after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Odvan will have a lot of explaining to do (and the sisters get into an argument)


	2. The Amulet of Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odvan tells Ria and Ti'alma the truth about their family

When baby Orla was finally asleep, Odvan knew it was time to tell his wife and his sister-in-law what he had learned in Sovngarde. “Agneta was in Sovngarde”, Odvan began.

“You’re kidding me”, Ria interrupted, “I thought Bretons didn’t go to Sovngarde.”

“They don’t”, Odvan continued, “but she was sent there to speak with me. She told me that the Thalmor are planning to unravel the world and destroy time itself, which isn’t even the strangest thing I’ve been told.” Odvan took the Amulet of Kings, “she told me this is the Amulet of Kings, which was worn by all the Emperors since Reman Cyrodiil.”

 

“Martin Septim destroyed it, didn’t he?” Ria observed.

“He did”, Odvan agreed, “but artifacts as these can’t truly be destroyed. As you know, only a true Septim can wear the Amulet.”

“That doesn’t really help, does it?” Ria remarked, “Martin Septim was the last one.”

“Apparently not”, Odvan continued, “Agneta had children.”

“So?” Ti’alma remarked, not seeing the point.

“Children have two parents”, Odvan explained, “Agneta’s were fathered by Martin Septim.”

It took a while for the point to sink in.

“What you’re saying, is that we are Septims?” Ria grasped. “Yes I am”, Odvan answered.

 

“I don’t suppose your people will be happy about Ti’alma and me being Septims”, Ria remarked after a while.

“I can assure you”, Odvan replied, “it gets even worse. As it turned out, Agneta’s daughter, Rachelle, had married a Reachman trader, making Agneta and therefore Martin Septim, the ancestors of one Madanach, although it seems best not to tell him that. He might not survive the shock.”

“Now you’re just messing with us”, Ti’alma replied.

“I’m afraid not”, Odvan continued, “your mutual foremother has explained that the only way the world can be saved, is if Ria takes over the Imperial Throne and unites the human kingdoms.”

 

“She seriously expects me to take the throne from Titus Mede”, Ria replied, “I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“She said someone”, Odvan remarked, trying very hard not to look at Ti’alma, “has assassinated Titus Mede quite recently.”

“Just make sure you don’t trust Amaund Motierre and you’ll be allright”, Ti’alma observed.

“Amaund who?” Ria replied.

“A Breton member of the Elder Council”, Ti’alma replied.

“How in Talos’ name do you even know an Elder Councilmember by name?” Ria asked.

“It doesn’t matter”, Ti’alma replied.

 

“You can’t just tell me to watch out for someone and not tell me why”, Ria objected, this time not giving in to Ti’alma’s secrecy.

“You don’t want”, Ti’alma began.

“I’m pretty sure I do”, Ria replied, “why do I need to watch out for him!”

“Because he has paid for the assassination of Titus Mede”, Ti’alma eventually yelled, “that’s why!”

Orla woke up thanks to the shouting, neither sister noticed though, as both were still standing in front of each other, glaring at each other. Luckily for Orla, her father did notice, and took the baby in his arms.

 

“So that’s what you’ve been doing all this time”, Ria shouted, Odvan wisely decided to go downstairs with the baby so she didn’t have to hear the shouting, “lucky me, not only do I apparently need to become Empress, but my younger sister.”

“Was 9 months pregnant when Titus Mede died”, Ti’alma interrupted, “which would have made it quite impossible for me to go kill anyone, wouldn’t it?”

That stopped Ria right in her tracks (at least for a few moments), she continued a bit later though, “that only means you didn’t kill him yourself, but you still know who did it.”

“They won’t kill you”, Ti’alma replied, “I won’t allow it.”

“As if that’s the problem”, Ria answered, “you’ve been working with murderers.”

“As if your Companions don’t kill for money”, Ti’alma retorted.

“That’s different”, Ria defended the Companions, “they fight with honour.”

“As if that makes people any less dead”, Ti’alma replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The current tension between both sisters will linger for at least the next chapters
> 
> Next chapter: they will still head to Cyrodiil though, first to the Synod and next to the Imperial City itself, they will pas through Sky Haven Temple to retrieve their father first (even if it's just to act as a go-between between the sisters who at the moment refuse to speak to each other)


	3. Taking bruma (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made to get rid of unwanted Thalmor in Bruma, in order to be able to properly search the hidden archives in the Cloud Ruler Temple ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as this became quite long, I decided to split it in more chapters

“Could someone at least explain what in Oblivion’s going on between the two of you?” Tiberius asked, not exactly thrilled to have his daughters refusing to speak with each other.

“She’s being unreasonable”, Ti’alma answered, “I just told her to watch out for someone, she asks me why and then she makes a fuss about the reason.”

Ria snorted, “I think she means the fact that she wanted me to watch out for him because she had Titus Mede killed for him?”

“I didn’t hear her complaining when I ate Elenwen”, Ti’alma continued, “so she’s being a little bit hypocritical.”

“Did you actually say you ate Elenwen?” Ria asked Ti’alma shocked (for a moment forgetting that she wasn’t speaking to her).

“She knows I’m half bosmer and grew up in Valenwood”, Ti’alma told Tiberius, “what else would she think I would have done to Elenwen?”

 

Delphine and Esbern had wisely decided not to get involved, Odvan was quite sure Ti’alma wouldn’t want him to get involved either. The other forsworn didn’t have such qualms, at least the teens didn’t, any conversation about eating Thalmor and murder was bound to interest them after all. A few minutes later though, Odvan was forced to intervene, as little Orla awoke being quite hungry.

“Orla wants to eat”, Odvan interrupted the two sisters who kept yelling about each other against their father, ignoring the fact they were standing next to each other. This did silence them for a while.

At least until Orla was at Ti’alma’s breast, after which Ti’alma softly spoke to her daughter, “your aunt isn’t being nice isn’t she? Yelling at me, just because I send someone to kill the emperor, it’s not as if I killed him myself as I did with his cousin.”

“Your mommy doesn’t understand the difference between killing bandits and murdering for hire”, Ria said equally softly to the baby (not that she understood any of it). Tiberius decided he really had to speak with Odvan, maybe he could at least explain what had happened.

 

“How did Ria find out Ti’alma is Dark Brotherhood?” Tiberius asked Odvan.

“Ti’alma warned her not to trust”, Odvan began, before realizing Tiberius had apparently known for quite a while.

“Yes I knew”, Tiberius said, “the Blades have been Imperial bodyguards during the entire Septim dynasty, so we know quite a lot about the Dark Brotherhood and the Morag Tong.”

“Good point”, Odvan agreed, “Ti’alma warned Ria she shouldn’t trust Amaund Motierre of the Elder Council, when Ria asked why, Ti’alma said that he had paid to have Titus Mede assassinated.”

“Why would Ria ever come into contact with a member of the Elder Council?”

“Because she can wear this”, Odvan answered, showing the Amulet of Kings, “this was given to me in Sovngarde, the Synod should be able to confirm it’s the real thing.”

 

“Delphine! Esbern!” Tiberius yelled to his fellow Blades, when they arrived, he showed them the Amulet of Kings.

“It can’t be the real thing”, Delphine observed, “Martin Septim broke that one.”

“I was told artifacts as these can’t truly be destroyed”, Odvan replied, “I was given this by Agneta, and yes, that’s how she said I should call her, in Sovngarde. And before anyone remarks that she isn’t Nord, she said she had been sent there to give it to me.”

Esbern tried putting on the Amulet, it promptly slipped from his neck (although it was around it). Delphine tried as well and had the same result, Tiberius did succeed in wearing it.

 

“So that’s why since Jauffre, all our Grandmasters had been De Agnis’s”, Esbern realized, “you’ve dragonblood.”

“But how?” Delphine wondered.

“Agneta said Martin Septim was the father of her children”, Odvan explained, “which unfortunately means that you are related to that bastard Talos.”

“Unfortunately”, Esbern remarked, “it doesn’t proof anyone being related to the Septims, you should be able to wear it as well.”

“I thought the Amulet showed whether anyone was related to the Imperial family?” Odvan remarked (he did try though, and succeeded).

“It shows whether anyone is dragonborn”, Esbern corrected, “the Septim dynasty was dragonborn, therefore it could be used to proof someone’s right to the throne.”

“Then why can’t Ria, Ti’alma and Tiberius absorb dragonsouls?” Odvan observed.

“There is dragonborn and Dragonborn”, Esbern replied, “both kinds could wear the Amulet of Kings, only one kind can absorb dragonsouls and use them to learn the thu’um.”

 

“So in order to proof Ria is the rightful Empress”, Tiberius observed, “she must kill a dragon while wearing the Amulet, thereby demonstrating she can’t absorb dragonsouls.”

“Or you could just head to the ruins of Cloud Ruler Temple and search for the proof hidden in the vaults underneath”, Odvan remarked, “according to Agneta, the proof of your ascendancy can be found in there.”

 

“The Thalmor have a huge presence in Bruma”, Delphine observed, “how do you plan to get past them.”

“I might know a way”, Tiberius suddenly realized, “Odvan, could you go get Madanach? I’ll get my daughters.”

“I don’t think he’ll help you search a Blades base”, Odvan remarked.

“I know”, Tiberius replied, “but he might agree to what I have in mind.”

 

When Madanach, Ria and Ti’alma had arrived, Odvan repeated the entire situation to Madanach (so he at least knew what they were talking about), after which Tiberius took the word.

“We need troops willing to fight the Thalmor near Bruma”, Tiberius began, “which is why I’ve asked your presence Madanach.”

“I’m not going to fight in Bruma”, Madanach replied.

“I didn’t ask you to”, Tiberius continued, “I simply wanted to ask whether your men are currently capable of taking Markarth.”

“How exactly would that help in keeping the Thalmor of your back?”

“It wouldn’t”, Tiberius replied, “what it would do, is keeping General Tullius preoccupied.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain it”, Madanach remarked, not entirely trusting where it was going.

“It would allow Ulfric to send part of his troops to Bruma and take the city”, Tiberius replied, “that should allow us to search Cloud Ruler Temple.”

“No way”, Madanach answered, “get the Stormcloak into it and I’m out.”

“What do you have to lose?” Tiberius argued, “you would have your city, this time having the power of the thu’um by your side.”

 

Madanach at least decided to continue listening after that.

“Just don’t kill Nords who don’t resist and don’t start treating them as your people are currently treated”, Tiberius continued, “when we succeed in getting the proof we need from Cloud Ruler, Ria can put in her claim on the Ruby Throne. I’m convinced that the jarls, apart from Igmund that is, would agree to have the Reach leave Skyrim, if they are well compensated that is. Making Bruma a Skyrim hold and ending the White-Gold Concordat should do the trick.”

“A lot of ifs”, Madanach remarked, “but your plan has merit. If you can get Ulfric to cooperate, which I doubt, I will do as you ask.”

 

“Ria, Ti’alma, we are going to contact Ulfric”, Tiberius continued.

“I can’t leave Orla alone yet”, Ti’alma objected (in fact she just didn’t want to encounter Ulfric again, or travel with Ria).

“She’s right, she should stay here”, Ria said, not wanting to travel with her sister either at the moment.

“We’ll take Orla with us”, Tiberius replied, in fact Tiberius wanted to force his daughters to communicate to each other again. Having them travel together seemed like a good start.

 

“How did you even manage to get into the Dark Brotherhood?” Ria eventually asked, not sure she wanted the answer, but she couldn’t stand the silence anymore (Tiberius had flat out refused to be their go-between).

“Do you remember when I first met you?” Ti’alma replied.

“You mean with that strange jester and the broken cart”, Ria remembered, “the man who was transporting his dead mother’s coffin.”

“That was the Night Mother”, Ti’alma continued, “she spoke to me.”

“So you didn’t search them out or something?”

“I barely even knew they existed”, Ti’alma replied, “they aren’t active in Valenwood.”

They rode on in silence, their carriage driver was a Reachman loyal to Madanach, otherwise they wouldn’t have had the conversation.

 

“Did you really eat Elenwen?” Ria couldn’t help asking a bit later.

“According to the Green Pact”, Ti’alma replied, “a fallen enemy’s remains must be eaten within three days. As I’m sure you know how it’s like to be prosecuted because of your own, would you really make problems over my religious beliefs?”

“I wouldn’t”, Ria eventually admitted, “which doesn’t mean I like my sister eating people.”

“At least people who have been eaten can’t become draugr”, Ti’alma slyly replied, Ria couldn’t argue with that.

 

The carriage arrived in Windhelm, the guards might have made problems if Ti’alma had been alone, but even they wouldn’t bother anyone carrying a little baby. They walked on through the city towards the palace, one time a Nord stepped in front of Ti’alma, “we don’t want no pointies in this city.”

“That’s my daughter you’re accosting Rolff”, Tiberius suddenly remarked, Rolff quickly ran away, clearly having run across Tiberius before.

 

As Ti’alma didn’t want to meet Ulfric (in fact Tiberius had only taken her along due to a (successful) plan to let his daughters communicate with each other), she decided to wait in the inn with Orla. Ria and Tiberius did enter the Palace of Kings though. Ulfric was not on his throne, luckily his steward Jorleif was standing next to it.

Even better, he remembered Tiberius, “Tiberius De Agnis, what brings you back to Windhelm?”

“We have a proposition for your Jarl”, Tiberius answered.

“I’ll go get him”, Jorleif promised, quickly returning with Ulfric and Galmar (they had after all been in the tactical room next to the throne room).

 

“Tiberius De Agnis”, Ulfric greeted Tiberius, “Jorleif mentioned something about a proposition.”

“I have a proposition for you indeed”, Tiberius replied, then he began explaining, “we now know the ultimate goal of the Thalmor, they seek to unmake the world and destroy time itself. When Alduin was around, they didn’t effectively pursue this, but now? That’s why we need your help, more especially, your soldiers’ help.”

“Go on”, Ulfric indicated.

“We have a need to search the hidden archives in the ruins of Cloud Ruler Temple”, Tiberius explained, “we know the Thalmor didn’t get inside the archives, as only a dragonborn would be able to access the vault.” Tiberius had begun suspecting his father had been in these archives.

 

“Cloud Ruler Temple?” Ulfric replied, “it’s close to Bruma isn’t it?”

“It is”, Tiberius agreed, “which is why we need your help. Bruma has a large Thalmor presence after all, almost as many Thalmor as in the whole of Skyrim.” “

 

“I like your idea of taking the fight to the Thalmor”, Ulfric remarked, “but I’m afraid I can’t spare the men. Tullius would use the situation to attack the holds under my control.”

“What if I tell you I have found someone willing to draw Tullius’ attention?” Tiberius asked.

“Then I would say you are full of shit”, Galmar interceded, “the only armed force, apart from our own, which is even capable of taking on the Legion, consists out of the forsworn.”

“No”, Ulfric said, grasping that his housecarl was correct, “I will not send soldiers into Bruma while the forsworn attack Markarth, Igmund might support the Empire, but at least he is a Nord.”

“Who is on a Thalmor payroll”, Ria interrupted, “why else would he deliver an Imperial agent to the Thalmor, after she finds out the Thalmor were the ones who convinced the Forsworn to rise up the first time?”

 

Tiberius gave Ulfric his Thalmor dossier, “this has been taken out of the Thalmor Embassy. It might be beneficial for you to read it.”

Ulfric steadily became angrier while reading the dossier. “Those filthy bastards”, Ulfric angrily stated, now he did want more information about the Bruma proposition, “if you tell me exactly what you seek to find in Cloud Ruler Temple, I might be tempted to rid Bruma of those damned gold skins.”

“A marriage certificate actually”, Tiberius replied.

“Whose marriage could possibly be important enough?” Galmar asked.

“Martin Septim’s would”, Tiberius replied.

“Galmar”, Ulfric decided, if there was a chance a descendant of Talos still lived, he wanted to know, “I’m riding for Falkreath, you’re in command until my return.”

“Yes, my Jarl”, Galmar replied.

 

Ria was pleasantly surprised to discover Thorald Gray-Mane among the Stormcloaks accompanying Ulfric, “I must say you look way better than last time I saw you Thorald.”

Three Stormcloaks apparently had the same name, two of them however didn’t recognize Ria and knew she hadn’t been speaking to them.

“So do you”, Thorald Gray-Mane replied, “if you don’t mind me asking, I thought you were a Companion.”

“I am”, Ria agreed, although with the whole Septim thing, she wasn’t sure whether she would remain one for much longer, “why do you ask?”

“Because I know that as a rule the Companions do not involve them in politics, riding with us Stormcloaks for example”, Thorald replied.

 

“True”, Ria agreed, “but for me this are family matters. Cloud Ruler Temple, which we are eventually heading towards, is where my grandfather was killed by the Thalmor.”

“He was a Blade then”, Thorald grasped.

“Grandfather was Grandmaster of the Blades”, Ria replied with pride, “I used to spend whole summers over there. In a way, the Blades were like family.”

“I take it you will be travelling with us the entire time?” Thorald supposed.

“Actually not”, Ria replied, “my father, my sister and myself will pass through the city of Whiterun, where Ti’alma and my niece will remain behind.”

“In that case”, Thorald asked, “could you give my love to my father?”

“I’ll make sure I will”, Ria agreed.

 

Ria wasn’t the only one who had spotted an old acquaintance, one of the Stormcloaks looked suspiciously like the blonde Stormcloak from Helgen after all.

“So you made it out of Helgen after all”, Ralof remarked, the baby in Ti’alma’s arms raised a few eyebrows, as the Stormcloak still thought Ti’alma was a full bosmer and therefore still a child.

“What was that about?” Ti’alma asked, having seen the strange look on Ralof’s face. “Just that you said something about being only twenty”, Ralof replied, “while as far as I know elves can’t even have children at that age.”

“we, they can’t”, Ti’alma agreed, “but as my father, who did survive after all, is human, I can. My father is the man currently negotiating a carriage ride to Whiterun.”

“The Blade”, Ralof realized, having heard Ulfric had decided to help a Blade (and recognizing the katanas being carried by Tiberius and Ti’alma).

“Father is a Blade indeed”, Ti’alma replied.

Ulfric and Tiberius had arranged to meet up three weeks later in Falkreath, his Stormcloaks would have to travel in secret after all. Tiberius left on the carriage.

 

One week later, the carriage arrived in Whiterun, Tiberius decided to buy horses for the trip to Falkreath (Ti’alma might not be able to ride, but Ria and himself could). It took a bit of haggling, but eventually Tiberius had two decent horses, the Stableowner, Skulvar, promised to have them saddled in the morning. Ti’alma and Tiberius took a room in the Bannered Mare and quickly went to sleep (not for very long though, Orla didn’t feel like sleeping that night).

 

Ria in the meanwhile, had returned to Jorrvaskr. While it was a shame, after all the work she had done to get in, Ria knew that her future would certainly involve quite a lot of politics. That’s why she had decided to tell Kodlak she would leave the Companions.

“Ria”, Njada greeted, “long time no see.”

“I know”, Ria replied, “I have travelled with my father and sister. Which is actually why I needed to speak to Kodlak, is he around?”

“I believe I last saw him talking to Eorlund at the Skyforge”, Njada answered, “why do you need him?”

“Because I’m afraid I will have to leave the Companions”, Ria answered.

“Why in Talos name would you want to leave?” Njada remarked.

“I don’t want to”, Ria replied, “but I am quite certain Kodlak wouldn’t like a Companion helping the surviving Blades and Ulfric Stormcloak drive the Thalmor presence from Bruma, in order to be able to search a temple of the Blades for Martin Septim’s marriage certificate.”

“You’re kidding aren’t you?” Njada supposed, it did sound quite farfetched after all.

“Actually not”, Ria replied, “as that is exactly what I’m going to do.”

“In that case I’m in”, Njada decided, “I’ve always wanted to see Bruma, my mother hailed from there after all.”

 

Njada and Ria went to the Skyforge, where Kodlak and Eorlund where deep in conversation, Eorlund did notice Ria and Njada coming up though. “I think someone is here to speak with you”, Eorlund informed Kodlak, who turned around.

“I was wondering when you would return”, Kodlaks remarked.

“About that”, Ria replied, “I’m afraid that I will no longer be able to stay out of politics, which is why I believe I have no other option than to leave the Companions.”

“That’s sudden”, Eorlund remarked, “I thought you were happy here.”

“I was, am happy here”, Ria replied, “which is why having to leave pains me.”

 

“What exactly are you about to do that you consider incompatible with being a Companion?” Eorlund wondered.

“Invading Bruma County with part of Jarl Ulfric’s Army”, Njada answered in Ria’s stead, “I told her I’m going with her.”

“Which reminds me”, Ria added, “Eorlund, Thorald is among these Stormcloaks, he told me to give you his love.”

Eorlund and Kodlak didn’t prove so easily distracted. “You’re not even from Skyrim”, Kodlak replied, “why are you aiding Ulfric Stormcloak.”

“I’m not”, Ria stated, “he’s helping me. Without his army, it would be impossible to search the ruins of Cloud Ruler Temple.”

 

The next morning, Ti’alma took Orla on a carriage to Markarth (before she had left for Windhelm, Odvan had told her she should be safe in Nepos’ house, even during the coming attack). Tiberius, Ria and Njada (who had some problem getting a horse on such short notice, but eventually succeeded), took the road to Falkreath.

 

One week later, still about a week ahead of Ulfric and his men, the three arrived in Falkreath. With not much else to do, they rented two rooms in the local Inn, ‘Dead Man’s Drink’.


	4. The fall of Markarth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kind of explains it all (Argis has a small part to play, so does Yngvar the Singer)

It was doubtful anyone in Markarth was truly happy, the Reachmen resented their being treated as second class citizens, without any right to practice their religion. The Nords resented the ban on Talos worship. Even Ondolemar, the Thalmor justiciar in Markarth, wasn’t happy. It had been almost a year since Elenwen had been seen, which made him the highest ranking Thalmor official in Skyrim. Not that he didn’t like the power, he had a problem with all the damn paperwork involved.

 

“I tell you”, Yngvar the Singer swore, “there are too many strange faces among the Reachmen in this city lately.”

“By the Nine”, Igmund replied, ignoring the fact Ondolemar stood next to him (the Thalmor wouldn’t touch him anyhow), “as if all of them don’t look exactly alike.”

Yngvar silently swore, the Silver-Bloods would have believed him, why oh why did that cowardly milkdrinker Igmund survive where the Silver-Bloods did not. If the Jarl wouldn’t do anything about it, then Yngvar would act instead.

 

Ti’alma had already been in Markarth a few days, most of the time she kept indoors (which meant in Nepos’ house), but she had bosmeri blood, she simply couldn’t stay inside for whole days. In fact, Ti’alma had particularly liked visiting the Hag’s Cure (at least during the times when Muiri was working).

“Yff’re”, Ti’alma swore spotting Yngvar the Singer watching Nepos’ frontdoor (she had been warned he had been loyal to the Silver-Bloods). She quickly turned around, only to spot a Thalmor patrol. As Ti’alma preferred running into Yngvar above into the Thalmor, she wheeled around once again. Only to bump into a Nord warrior.

“What’s the hurry lass?” he asked. “Thalmor”, Ti’alma replied.”

 

The Nord didn’t seem to find it strange to have a girl not wanting to be seen by the Thalmor (after all: who did?).

“You can hide in here”, the Nord offered, opening the door to a large house.

Ti’alma hesitated a moment, before accepting the offer.

“Welcome to Vlindrel Hall”, the Nord mentioned, “and no, it isn’t mine, I just happen to have the key.”

“Won’t the owner object?”

The Nord laughed, “I doubt the Jarl has ever even visited this place. And the name’s Argis the Bulwark.”

“Almaris”, Ti’alma replied, technically it was even correct (as her full name was Tirana Almaris), as she never really used her full name, it seemed safer to stick to it for now.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking”, Argis asked, “what kind of problems are there between you and the Thalmor.”

“For one”, Ti’alma answered, “they don’t like mixed breeds. And I might have been among the last persons who saw the Thalmor Elenwen alive.” The fact that she had killed the altmer herself was obviously something she didn’t explain. “I also had a hunch the guards wouldn’t have liked me pulling my sword and killing them”, Ti’alma added truthfully.

“As long as you give them enough septims”, Argis sneered (clearly not at all happy with the corruption in Markarth), “they would just as likely aid you. Although I must admit they have become a bit more honest after the Silver-Bloods were gone.” Even if it only made sure at least one party no longer paid the guards to look the other way.

 

“One thing”, Ti’alma decided to ask, “what can you tell me about that Yngvar character?”

“Him?” Argis replied, “he used to be the Silver-Blood enforcer. But without them, he is mostly harmless. Why?”

“He called me a filthy pointy yesterday”, Ti’alma answered, not the entire truth maybe, but close enough, “I don’t mind people call the Thalmor pointy eared bastards, or goldskins, or altmer scum. But that doesn’t mean he has to take it out on a bosmer. It’s not as if the bastards don’t occupy Valenwood isn’t it?”

 

Half an hour later, the Thalmor were gone and even Yngvar had decided to move. Ti’alma returned to Nepos’ house (which was just next door, so it wasn’t all too far).

“Just a warning”, Ti’alma told Argis before having left Vlindrel Hall, “stay inside tonight.”

When Ti’alma was once again in Nepos’ house, she immediately went to her daughter. “She hasn’t been awake”, Uaile told Ti’alma, “I take it Yngvar has left?”

“He did”, Ti’alma agreed, the bard was after all the reason she hadn’t come back earlier.

 

The next morning, no one would have suspected that all oblivion was about to break out. Odvan had been smuggled inside only a few hours before. A large part of the Forsworn, led by Kaie, was hidden in the Warrens, ready to stream out and take the city when the signal came. Alarm bells began ringing.

“That’s my que”, Odvan grinned as he walked out of the door in full forsworn armor. Some of the guards who had been running to the city wall (where Madanach had the rest of his Forsworn assembled), decided to take down the lone forsworn first. Odvan never stopped smiling, “STRUN! BAH! QO!” Odvan ran back inside, and the door was securely bolted.

 

“What does it do?” Nepos asked, not entirely happy with the fact Odvan had just given him away.

“I called a storm over Markarth”, Odvan replied, “the next minutes, lightning will strike all over this city, killing everyone still outside.”

When the storm had disappeared, Odvan, Uaile, Tynan and Morven ran outside in forsworn armor. Ti’alma hesitated for a while, but Nepos promised he would look after baby Orla (who was after all named after Nepos’ sister), then she grabbed her bow and katana and ran out as well.

 

The storm shout had been extremely effective in clearing the streets of guards (unfortunately the Thalmor hadn’t been outside). Ti’alma and the 4 forsworn ran towards the Understone Keep, where they were reinforced by most of the forsworn from the Warrens and to their surprise even a few Nords (apparently Ulfric had killed their parents for not helping him butcher Reachmen). The Keep proved to be a whole lot more difficult than the streets had been (even if it was only because the guards inside still lived).

 

The Keep guards proved to be a tough opponent, effectively managing to hold their ground, that the Thalmor had joined forces with them didn’t exactly help either.

“Can’t you just shout them apart?” Kaie suggested.

“I can’t”, Odvan admitted, “I spend too much energy calling that storm.”

Kaie swore, as another of her men died. “Odvan”, Kaie suddenly decided, “they have pulled their dead behind their lines, can you raise one of them from here?”

“I can try”, Odvan replied. Having their own dead raised in order for them to attack in the rear, finally allowed the Forsworn to break through the enemy lines. “Kill the Thalmor soldiers”, Kaie ordered, “spare the guards who surrender. I want Igmund and Ondolemar taken alive.”

 

Having finally broken the guards, it was a Reach Nord who (in fact while calling on Talos, the Forsworn decided to let it pass for now, the man had helped them after all) managed to smash in the face of the Thalmor captain with his warhammer. At the end it was only Faleen who still stood between Jarl Igmund and the Forsworn.

“Surrender and you will be spared”, Kaie tried.

Faleen laughed, “you know I can’t do that.”

“You know you can’t stop us”, Kaie replied. “What kind of a housecarl should I be if I wouldn’t try?” Faleen managed to effectively fight of everyone who came for her and Igmund, right until Madanach himself entered and promptly paralyzed her.

 

“She and the courtmage are about the only decent people in Igmund’s court”, Madanach explained, “it would be a shame to kill her.”

“The Empire won’t idly stand by”, Igmund threatened.

“I wouldn’t be so certain”, Madanach replied, “we freed Margret from the Thalmor. I’m quite certain she has returned to her handler by now. Now get him out of my throne.”

A couple of Forsworn did as told and dragged Igmund away.

“I never thought I’d ever see the day again”, Madanach remarked, somewhat emotional, “the city is ours.”

 

Most of the Nords kept themselves inside their houses for the time being, apart from those who had lost family to Igmund and Ulfric’s men that is. The majority of the Reachmen and Bretons however, flocked to the streets. Odvan and Ti’alma decided to silently sneak back to Nepos’ house, only to find the door smashed in.

“Orla!” Ti’alma yelled in sudden panic.

They quickly found Nepos lying in a pool of his own blood, next to Orla’s crib. Of the baby herself, not a trace to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I though everything went a bit too smooth (and no, I'm not going to show what happened with the baby just yet, the next chapter will be in Cyrodiil)


	5. Taking Bruma (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe the title explains it all

“You do know more legions will come from the Imperial City, do you?” Imperial Legate Harald Thoraldsen told Ulfric.

Thoraldsen’s company had been guarding the pass into Cyrodiil, until they had been overrun by Stormcloaks that is.

“How many legionairs are from Bruma or Kvatch?” Tiberius asked.

“Your point being?” the legate asked, knowing nothing of the Imperial, apart from him wearing Blades armor and carrying a katana at his side.

“Because half Bruma and Kvatch worship my ancestor Agneta Poignard”, Tiberius replied, “how many legionairs from those cities would willingly attack me and mine?”

 

A few days later, the Stormcloaks army reached Bruma. Ulfric, Tiberius and Ria approached the citywall.

“We haven’t come to take your city”, Ulfric yelled (his voice was more powerful, he was a Tongue after all), “we have come to bring justice to the Thalmor, deliver them by tomorrow morning, or we will come take them ourselves.”

 

With Ralof in command of the troops, Ulfric joined Tiberius, Ria and Njada in order to search Cloud Ruler Temple. “How can the Thalmor have missed the archives?” Ulfric remarked, “they searched this place didn’t they?”

“I was in Valenwood at the time”, Tiberius replied, “but they certainly did. The archives however, are sealed with a blood seal, the Thalmor couldn’t possibly get in.”

“How will we?” Njada wondered. “You’ll know soon enough”, Ria replied.

 

When they located the blood seal, Ria used a dagger to get some of her blood on the seal.

“It doesn’t do much does it?” Njada complained.

“It takes time”, Tiberius remarked. A few minutes later, he was proven correct, when the seal unlocked.

After entering the Archives, no one spoke for a moment, it was Njada who finally broke the silence, “how in Talos’ name will we ever find the document you are searching for?” The Archives were quite huge after all.

 

“I’ve never been inside”, Tiberius had to admit, “but I do know the documents aren’t placed at random. I would guess the documents farthest back are the oldest and the ones closer to us are newer.”

“There is only one way to find out, I suppose”, Ulfric remarked, as he began looking through some of the documents.

They searched for several hours, eventually it was Ria who at least found a document written quite close to the one they actually needed, “this one is written by Grandmaster Jauffre, it’s a report concerning the fall of Kvatch during the Oblivion Crisis.”

 

Having found the Kvatch report, it didn’t take much longer to finally find the document they needed. “I think I found it”, Ulfric shouted (not that way), Ulfric opened the document and began reading.

“So that’s why you could open the seal”, Ulfric grasped, having read the document.

“It is”, Ria admitted.

“Wait”, Njada interrupted, “you want to put yourself on the Ruby throne.”

“No I don’t”, Ria replied, “what I do want is revenge for my grandfather, my grandmother, my friends, even for my sister’s mother, even though I never even knew her. What I also want, is for the world to keep on continuing, that’s why the Thalmor must go.”

 

“And that’s why we need all the kingdoms”, Tiberius added, “a living descendant of Tiber Septim might be the only one able to.”

“Why won’t you claim the throne for yourself?” Ulfric wondered, as Ria’s father Tiberius did have a better claim after all.

“Because I would probably be a worse emperor than the late Titus Mede”, Tiberius replied, “there is too much hate in me, my father was killed by the Thalmor, my wife was killed by the Thalmor, they even locked my mother inside the Great Chapel of Talos before setting fire to it. I fear that if given the chance, I wouldn’t stop until every last altmer has been killed.”

 

They left the Archives and locked them up once again, when they had returned to the Stormcloak camp, they retreated to their respective tents (Njada and Ria shared one).

“Why didn’t you tell me exactly what you were searching for?” Njada asked.

“Would you have believed me?” Ria retorted.

“I don’t suppose I would have”, Njada had to agree. “How long have you known”, Njada asked a bit later.

“I always knew my ancestor was the one who had helped Martin Septim close the Oblivion Gates”, Ria replied, “Kodlak knew too, but about the whole Septim thing? I only know since my brother-in-law returned from Sovngarde.”

 

The next morning, the gates of Bruma were still closed, it seemed as if the Count didn’t accept the terms after all.

“We only kill those who oppose us”, Ulfric ordered his men (he didn’t want to kill more nords than he had to).

“Shields!” Ralof ordered, several Stormcloaks formed a shieldwall around Ulfric, allowing the Jarl to approach the gate, Tiberius followed as well, to defend against magical attacks.

“FUS! RO! DAH!” Ulfric shouted, throwing back the defenders on the wall. Tiberius used telekinesis to get several ropeladders attached to the top of the wall and the first Stormcloaks began climbing.

 

Tiberius and Ulfric waited for several minutes, until finally the gates opened. It seemed as if the guards hadn’t put up that much of a fight after all.

“Damn traitors the lot of you”, captain Dion Carvain cursed the ease at which his men had surrendered.

“Did you honestly expect us to die protecting a bunch of Thalmor?” a guardsman retorted.

Captain Carvain, who was also the youngest son of Bruma’s count, got locked up in the Gatehouse. The Stormcloak army meanwhile, marched through the streets, until they reached the ruins of the Great Chapel of Talos.

“People of Bruma”, Ulfric shouted from where the Chapel once stood, “when seeing the ruins of this once great temple, how can anyone deny our cause is just?”

Several Nords (and even a few Imperials and mer) hesitantly left their houses and followed the Stormcloaks. Even more people had already assembled near the statue of Agneta Poignard, the Hero of Kvatch.

“You have but to ask”, the leader of this group told Ria (apart from Ria’s human ears, she looked much as her ancestor had), “and we will follow, for you are of Her Blood.”

“We have come to destroy the Thalmor presence here in Bruma”, Ria told the group (who clearly were members of the Agneta worshipping Cult which had sprung up in Bruma and Kvatch).

 

“You heard her”, the man shouted to his people, “dead to the Thalmor!”

Armed with nothing better than sticks and stones, having no armor whatsoever, the cultists advanced on the castle. Hundreds of Thalmor had assembled in front of the castle, the cultists didn’t stop and threw themselves on the Thalmor.

“Help them!” Ulfric ordered his own men, who stormed forward.

By the time the fight was over, the Thalmor soldiers were barely even recognizable as being altmer, nearly double their number among the cultists had died as well though.

 

The few remaining guards didn’t even bother resisting and surrendered to the Stormcloak forces.

“It seems my forces have prevailed”, Ulfric told count Marcus Carvain, “we hold the city.”

“You won’t hold it for long”, Marcus Carvain retorted, “it’s only a matter of time before the legions will arrive.”

“I’m counting on it”, Tiberius interrupted the count, “which is why we passed through Cloud Ruler Temple first.” Tiberius showed Martin Septim and Agneta Poignard’s marriage certificate.

 

The count realized this might just be sufficient to convince the legions to switch side. “What did you promise him to get him to support you?” Leila Carvain, the count’s daughter and heir asked, clearly meaning Ulfric, “free Talos worship?”

“Bruma”, Tiberius replied, “we promised to make it a Skyrim Hold.”

“No problems here”, the young woman replied. “Leila”, Marcus Carvain angrily yelled out, “how dare you?”

“I wasn’t the one who allowed the Thalmor to take mother”, Leila Carvain angrily stated, never before had she dared speak thus against her father. With her father’s power taken from him though.

 

Contrary to her father, Leila Carvain proved quite willingly to cooperate with de De Agnis’s and Stormcloaks. Lucius, Leila’s other brother was equally willing to. Dion on the other hand was firmly on Marcus Carvain’s side (mostly due to the fact that he wasn’t the late countess’ son but the son of a maid). Most of the Bruma guards decided to follow Leila’s lead, as she appointed her brother Lucius as their new commander. Together with the Stormcloaks, they began strengthening the walls, the chances might be good for the legion to change sides. But that didn’t mean they shouldn’t take precautions.

 

Constructing a rudimentary chapel of Talos proved not too difficult, as the Agnis cult had safely hidden away the ancient altar. As acting countess (and if all would go according to plan, future Jarl), Leila Carvain had the honour of officially opening the temporary Talos chapel. The old chapel would be rebuild in the future, but at the time being, the people were happy enough with a small one. After Leila Carvain, Ria, Tiberius and Ulfric approached the Altar one by one. As his own soldiers had already been able to keep on worshipping Talos back home, Ulfric ordered them to let the Bruma citizens go first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first I thought I would let someone else take over as Count(ess) of Bruma, but at the end I decided to let it stay in the Carvain family, they did help during the Oblivion Crisis after all
> 
> the late countess (who had been taken by Thalmor) had been a prominent Bruma Nord (that's why Leila, the future Jarl of Bruma, has such a Nord sounding name)
> 
> The next chapter will take place in Markarth (I will return to Bruma the chapter after)
> 
> and the barely armed Bruma citizens: I thought, I already invented a cult with one of its main bases Bruma, why not let them attack the Thalmor? (without the Stormcloaks helping, they would probably have been defeated by the Thalmor, they had no weapons to speak off after all)


	6. Orla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Orla has been taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> contains cannibalism at the end  
> WARNING

“Yngvar”, Ti’alma angrily stated, “he must be behind this.”

“He had been observing this house for quite a while”, Uaile agreed, “I’ll contact Madanach, he can lend us men to help in the search.”

Uaile ran to the Understone Keep, Ti’alma decided to investigate another source. She ran outside and went to the door of Vlindrel Hall on which she began knocking, “open the door Argis, I know you are in there.” It took a while, but eventually Argis opened the door.

 

Before Argis could confront Ti’alma with the fact that she knew the Forsworn were going to attack the city, Ti’alma began speaking, “Yngvar took Orla, I want your help in finding my baby.”

That was something he could do, Argis might not have agreed with the Forsworn taking Markarth, but he disagreed more with kidnapping babies.

“You should try the Treasury House”, Argis suggested, “it’s the only place he could have gone. I believe Nepos has a key somewhere.”

 

Ti’alma left Vlindrel Hall and told Odvan what she had learned. After Morven managed to get hold of the Treasury House key, Odvan and Ti’alma awaited the Forsworn Madanach had agreed to loan them (he wanted the murderer of Nepos dead as much as any of them after all). With this group of forsworn, they approached the Treasury House.

“Allow him to harm my daughter and I swear to Yff’re I will eat you”, Ti’alma informed the forsworn, who weren’t certain of her sincerity, but chose not to take any chances.

 

“I wouldn’t approach if I were you”, Yngvar suddenly called out from deeper in the Treasury House, “I only have to drop the stone I’m carrying and the baby is dead.”

“If you don’t release her, unharmed”, Ti’alma replied, “than I will make sure your dead will make Elenwen’s sound downright pleasing.”

“You have a choice”, Yngvar retorted, “either you kill the Dragonborn and I release your baby, or you don’t and she dies.”

 

“TIID! KLO! UL!” Odvan shouted as a reply, after which he began running towards his baby. With a feeling of dread, Ti’alma saw Yngvar dropping the stone, she could only hope Odvan would reach Orla in time. Only just in time, Odvan managed to pull the baby out from under the falling rock.

“No!” Ti’alma objected when the forsworn moved to kill Yngvar, “he’s mine!” Ti’alma grabbed her soultrap dagger and cut Yngvar’s throat, “Uaile, go to Arnleif and Sons Trading Company and get Lisbet to come here, tell her to get the others as well.”

 

Several minutes later, the entire coven of Namira (except Eola, who was currenly on a job for the Dark Brotherhood) had arrived to help dispose of Yngvar’s corpse.

“I should take Orla with me”, Odvan argued.

“No you shouldn’t”, Ti’alma replied, “he tried to kill her, it’s only right for her to be present.”

Odvan had eventually given in and left Orla behind with Ti’alma. Ti’alma cut of a piece of Yngvar’s flesh and began chewing it, when it was sufficiently softened, she gave it to the baby.

“Good girl”, Ti’alma affectionately spoke to her daughter after she had succeeded in swallowing the meat. “He tried to kill her”, Ti’alma explained to the Namira covenmembers, “it’s only right for her to help.”

 

The rest of the meal passed in silence. After a few hours, Ti’alma left the Treasury House for a short moment, to hand Orla to Odvan, after which she returned to continue her meal. The next day, some hagravens came in and began eating as well. When the hagravens later made soup from the remaining bones, the covenmembers happily devoured the soup. As the soup contained vegetables, Ti’alma declined the offer of a bowl of soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tullius and Margret will appear next chapter


	7. General Tullius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tullius and the legion arrive outside of Markarth

Several weeks later, general Tullius and his legions arrived outside Markarth. Madanach decided to send Kaie and Ti’alma to speak with them, Kaie because she was his daughter and Ti’alma because she had spoken to Tullius before.

“We have come as emissaries from the Reach King”, Ti’alma told the guards outside the camp, “I am Ti’alma De Agnis, the General has met me before, my companion is Kaie, Madanach’s daughter and heir.”

One of the soldiers ran inside to inform the general, a few minutes later, he returned, “the general will see you now, you are to leave any weapons here.”

The weapons request was expected, which was why Ti’alma hadn’t bothered taking her weapons out of the city, Kaie gave her forsworn swords to the soldier (which was about as far as she could go in leaving her weapons behind, afterall, a mage was never truly unarmed).

 

“You have unlawfully occupied an Imperial city”, General Tullius began.

“Most of its inhabitants would call it liberated”, Kaie replied, “and without killing anyone who didn’t fight back at that.”

“Even Igmund is still alive”, Ti’alma added, “although it is more than he deserves.”

“That might even be so”, Tullius agreed, “but it doesn’t excuse the fact that your actions have effectively prevented us from defending the city of Bruma against the Stormcloak.”

“You mean it has fallen?” Ti’alma asked, she hadn’t had news yet after all.

“It has”, Rikke replied. Before Tullius suddenly grasped, “you knew the Stormcloak was about to attack Bruma.”

 

“How else could my father search Cloud Ruler Temple without the Thalmor bothering him?” Ti’alma asked, “especially as her father refused to send his men outside of the Reach. And as the Stormcloak, bloody elfhater that he is, would never have agreed if he couldn’t drive the Thalmor out of Bruma.”

“Once the legions arrive, he’ll be driven out easily”, Tullius decided, “then again, it are your options you should consider. I have brought more than sufficient manpower, including battlemages, to retake Markarth. I would advise you to surrender, now you still can.”

“We have brought the dragonborn”, Ti’alma replied, “who happens to be able to call of a storm powerful enough to destroy your legions. But let’s not keep on threatening each other, did Margret return? I believe she had interesting news concerning Igmund and the Thalmor.”

“General”, Rikke interrupted, “an Imperial Intelligence operative by that name has indeed returned to us.”

“Why didn’t I hear of it?” Tullius asked.

“You did sir”, Rikke replied, “you told me you didn’t have time for her, I could get her here in a moment if you want.”

 

“Bring her in here then”, Tullius ordered.

A few minutes later, Rikke returned with Margret. “She said you had information concerning Igmund and the Thalmor” ,Tullius told Margret, “I want you to tell me what she’s talking about.”

“I should start at the beginning”, Margret replied, before explaining the nature of her original mission (investigating the “forsworn”-murders in Markarth). How during the course of her investigation, she had discovered the Thalmor had been the ones responsible for convincing Madanach to rise up the first time. And finally, she told Tullius what happened after she had informed Jarl Igmund of this. Namely the Jarl handing her over to the Thalmor.

 

Tullius made a decision, “we can’t just put Igmund back on the throne, which means that for now I will let your people be. On three conditions though.”

“Those being?” Kaie asked.

“I need certainties that no ethnic cleansing will take place”, Tullius replied, “and you are to allow Legate Rikke to be posted in the Understone Keep.”

“The third term?” Kaie asked. “I want her to accompany me and Margret to Bruma”, Tullius replied, indicating Ti’alma.

“Why?” Kaie asked.

“Because I am going after the Stormcloak”, Tullius answered.

“My daughter is only two months old”, Ti’alma stated, “she’s too young for me to just leave her.”

“Then take her with you”, Tullius replied, “no legionair would ever lay a hand on babies.”

“I’ll have to speak with Odvan first”, Ti’alma eventually replied.

Kaie and Ti’alma returned to Tullius’ camp later the same day. “We accept your terms”, Ti’alma informed Tullius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, the actual bid to the throne begins


	8. Parlay at Bruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting takes place in Castle Bruma, but first an Elder Councilmember is blackmailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS HOW THEY SIT AT THE TABLE (the [ and ] are obviously the table), the .'s are because multiple blank spaces in a row aren't shown (just think them away)
> 
> ......Halvor.................Ralof.Ulfric............................Ti'alma  
> .......[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]  
> Leila[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]Ria  
> .......[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]  
> ......Lucius........................Tullius.Margret..............Tiberius

Tullius had spend another week outside of Markarth, waiting for Rikke’s preliminal report. When Tullius was satisfied no one was being sacrified to Daedric Princes (she didn’t find out about the resident Namira coven), he had decided to leave for Bruma. During that week, a Breton member of the Elder Council had also approached him, asking to accompany them into Cyrodiil. Tullius agreed to allow Amaund Motierre to accompany him.

 

When Ti’alma had heard Amaund Motierre’s name (she hadn’t actually met him in person after all), she decided to approach him.

“Could you tell Councilmember Motierre I would like a word with him?” Ti’alma approached Legate Allena Benoch (in fact one of the few bosmer officers in the entire legion), “you can tell him he has 50.000 reasons to do so.”

If the Legate found anything suspicious about it, she didn’t let it sway his judgement. “I’ll pass the message”, the Legate promised.

 

Amaund Motierre knew the message could only have come from a member of the Dark Brotherhood, so he decided to speak with Ti’alma when they made camp for the evening.

“I don’t know why you wanted Titus Mede dead”, Ti’alma began, “and by Yff’re I don’t even care. What I do care about is the future, someone dear to me is about to make a bid to become Empress. The Dark Brotherhood will not accept jobs against her. What I want you to do is to support the bid, if you refuse, then the truth about Titus’ murder will come out. And don’t even think about betraying me, because that will not only lead to your own dead, but the delivery of your family to the coven of Namira. Have a nice day.”

 

Without allowing the Councilmember to speak another word, Ti’alma left his tent. At the evening meal, Ti’alma shared with the bosmer Legate. They were after all the only ones in the group who followed the Green Pact (up to a level, the Legion frowned upon eating your enemies).

“I suppose it can be difficult”, Ti’alma remarked, “upholding our beliefs while on the march.”

“It’s not too bad”, Legate Benoch answered, “I usually hunt before a long march. And I also have a supply of dried jerky, it’s not very tasty, but it’s at least edible and completely free of plantlife.”

 

“I suppose it’s better than nothing”, Ti’alma admitted, “at least Orla here has it easier, she still gets her food from me.”

“So you want her to follow the Green Pact as well”, the Legate supposed approvingly, “good, too many of us have stopped.”

“If Odvan agrees”, Ti’alma replied.

“I was wondering about the name”, the Legate remarked, “it didn’t sound very bosmeri, but if the father isn’t one, then I suppose that explains it.”

“I’m not a full bosmer either”, Ti’alma admitted, “my father is Imperial.”

“I’m not going to hold it against you”, Legate Benoch replied, “after all, my dear niece is half Redguard, and my grandfather is an orsimer.”

“Then I propose a toast”, Ti’alma half jokingly said as she raised her mug of Rotmeth, “to mixed blood.”

“To mixed blood”, Legate Benoch agreed, raising her own mug of the bosmeri alcohol.

 

It was two weeks later, when they arrived outside Bruma. Amaund Motierre and his bodyguard had left the group right after having passed the border (probably he wasn’t willing to stay in a group containing a member of the Dark Brotherhood). It didn’t take long for a delegation to ride out of the main gate. To Tullius’ surprise, the delegation consisted solely out of Leila and Lucius Carvain (the two trueborn children of the Count) and was accompanied by a group of Bruma guards. “General”, Leila greeted Tullius, “what brings you to our fine city?”

“You know the answer to that yourself, mylady Carvain”, Tullius replied, “a known rebel is within your walls, I want you to deliver him to me.”

“I can’t do that I’m afraid”, Leila replied, “what I can do, is allow you access to Bruma, providing you leave your army outside. And on my honour, you will be able to leave in safety afterwards.”

Tullius eventually decided to accept the invitation, along with Margret, he asked Ti’alma to accompany him as well, Legate Benoch was left in command of the soldiers.

 

When they came across the rudimentary chapel, Tullius chose not to say anything about the clear violation of the White-Gold Concordat.

“I was surprised they let your guards remain armed”, Tullius eventually did remark.

“Why wouldn’t they?” Leila replied, “their fight was with the Thalmor, not with Bruma.”

“You do know that by harbouring a known rebel and killing the Thalmor, you have violated the terms of our peace treaty. And don’t let me even begin about the chapel.”

“Peace treaty”, Leila retorted, “how can there be peace when the Thalmor can take our mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters and children on a whim? I wish by Talos, that I had the guts to do something against them before.”

 

A few Bruma Nords began to cheer in response. “You can’t deny the people agree with my decision, can you?” Leila added. “I’m quite sure many Cyrodiili would”, Tullius replied, “but I doubt that is going to convince the Elder Council to let you continue on this path.” “I wouldn’t be too sure”, Leila answered.

 

“Is that Agneta’s statue?” Ti’alma suddenly asked, while passing a statue of a pointy-eared woman raising a sword.

“It is”, Leila Carvain replied, “Agneta Poignard, the unofficial patron Saint of Bruma.”

“She looks a bit like me”, Ti’alma remarked in surprise.

“she does actually”, Leila Carvain agreed, “Ria’s sister I presume?”

“That’s me”, Ti’alma replied.

“I thought so”, Leila continued, “apart from the ears you are almost identical.”

 

They reached Bruma castle. “We’ll hold the talks in the dining room”, Leila decided. Leila led the group into the dining room, where she took the seat at one end of the table. To Tullius’ surprise, Ria had the seat on the other side of the table (he had expected Ulfric to have taken it). Ti’alma took a seat to her sister’s right, her father to Ria’s left. Lucius Carvain likewise took a seat to his sister’s right, the seat on the left was taken by the nord Halvor, who was the leader of the Agnis cult. Ulfric had a seat at one of the sides of the table, with Ralof at his right. Tullius decided to seat himself across from Ulfric, with Margret at his right.

 

“Let us begin with the reason my guests came to Bruma”, Leila began, “could you hand over the documents mylord De Agnis?”

Tiberius did as asked and gave the marriage certificate to Tullius. “A marriage certificate”, Tullius replied, “is this supposed to mean anything to me?”

Margret, who by now had taken a look herself replied, “I suggest you read the names sir.”

“Martin Septim”, Tullius read, “allright, you have my attention.”

“I know that alone is probably not sufficient to prove Agneta’s children were Martin’s”, Tiberius remarked, “which is why we were so glad to have found this letter as well.”

 

Tiberius gave an old letter, which was once written by Chancelor Ocato to Agneta Poignard, to Ulfric. “As you can read”, Tiberius continued, “Ocato clearly references to Agneta’s children as part of the Septim bloodline.”

“you’re going for the Ruby Throne”, Tullius grasped, “that much I can understand, what I can’t understand, is what he’s doing here.”

“I never was against the Empire”, Ulfric stated, “what I am against, is that despicable Concordate they have tried to enforce on us.”

“Which I intend to end”, Ria added.

 

“And the Reach?” Tullius continued, “I seriously doubt the Jarls of Skyrim will agree to loose the hold.”

“Which is why we intend to change Bruma from a Cyrodiil county to a Skyrim hold”, Leila Carvain replied, “most of my people are Nords anyhow.”

“Now there is one question remaining”, Tiberius remarked, “are you with or against us?”

“Are these documents authentic?” Tullius asked Margret. “I’m confident enough to say yes”, Margret replied.

“In that case”, Tullius stated, “you have my support.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bosmer Legate is one I just made up (the name I took from the wiki though)
> 
> In case anyone wonders why Tullius is so easily convinced, he is a descendant of Ilend Vonius (at least in my story), who is the soldier who was rescued inside the Kvatch Oblivion gate by the Hero of Kvatch, without Agneta, Tullius would never have been born


	9. The Elder Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Elder Council Session is interrupted

To say that there were tensions between Ulfric’s Stormcloaks and Tullius’ legionairs, would have been an understatement, the Bruma guards walking in between were probably the only reason both armies remained reasonably civil against each other.

“I do hope you are aware that at least half of the Jarls wouldn’t accept you as High King”, Tullius remarked to Ulfric after a while, “and in Elisif’s case, I can’t really blame her.”

“I never really wanted to be High King anyhow”, Ulfric admitted, “the only reason I fought for it, was because I wanted to see a Skyrim free from the White-Gold Concordate.”

 

“Why didn’t you just approach Torygg about it?” Leila wondered, “according to Bryling, Torygg would probably have joined your cause if you would just have asked him.”

“How do you even know Bryling?” Tullius asked.

“Thane Bryling is my late mother’s younger sister”, Leila replied.

“To answer your question”, Ulfric admitted, “I never even thought about it, I was full of rage at the time, did you know that Elenwen had been the one to capture me during the war?”

“I read the Thalmor file”, Tullius replied, “Margret had brought a copy when she came to me near Markarth.”

“Then you should know that up to the moment that I saw the file myself, I had always believed it was my fault the Imperial City had fallen”, Ulfric continued, “at that time, I would have lashed out at everyone who even suggested caution. I’m not even sure what came to me when I challenged Torygg.”

 

They continued on towards the Imperial City, it didn’t take long for another legion to intercept them. General Tullius rode over to the other General and managed to convince him to join their side. By the time they arrived near the city of Weye, the army following them contained no less than 3 legions. With a small company of legionairs, Stormcloaks and Bruma Guards, they crossed the bridge to the City Isle, leaving the rest of the guards, legionairs and Bruma guards behind.

 

It took a while to convince the Imperial City Guards, but at long last, they allowed entry into the Imperial City. They continued on towards the White-Gold tower (at least as far as you could still call it a tower, the damage done to it had been severe). The Penitus Oculatus outside proved less easily convinced. Eventually Tiberius did succeed in convincing them to get their Commander to come out.

 

“The Elder Council is in session”, General Brutus of the Penitus Oculatus stated, “no one is allowed entrance into the Palace.”

“Tell me General”, Tiberius asked, “who do you serve, the Emperor or the Elder Council?”

“There currently is no Emperor”, the General replied.

“Margret?” Tiberius said (Margret had been carrying the documents since Bruma).

Margret handed Martin Septim’s marriage certificate and Chancellor Ocato’s letter to the Penitus Oculatus General. After reading this, he turned around to his men, “open the gate, quick.”

 

“You were ordered not to disturb us”, Severio Mede, the late Emperor’s oldest cousin (the Emperor had died childless) stated, “what is the meaning of this?”

“What do you think it looks like?” a Breton councilmember replied, “these men have obviously come to stage a coup.”

“I beg to differ”, General Tullius replied, “our claimant has more right to the throne than the Mede dynasty ever had.”

“Which claimant?” King Jean Poignard of Daggerfall asked, “and which right?”

“These documents are proof that Tiberius De Agnis and his daughters are descended from none other than Emperor Martin Septim”, Margret replied with a little shake in her voice (it wasn’t every day that you spoke in front of the Elder Council). “The documents?” King Jean asked.

 

“I support their claim”, the king of Daggerfall proclaimed after a while.

“Of course you do”, the queen of Wayrest sneered, “everyone knows House De Agnis is related to your House.”

“I support House De Agnis”, Countess Sigrid Matius of Kvatch also proclaimed.

“So does Bruma”, Leila Carvain added.

“Which doesn’t mean anything unless it’s coming from your father”, the Wayrest queen objected again.

“Camlorn supports the claim”, Camlorn’s king decided.

“So does Northpoint”, Northpoint’s king added. After the fifth Breton kingdom also accepted the claim, there were already four out of five of the High Rock kingdoms in favor.

 

“The Eastmarch supports the claim”, Ulfric interceded, “so do Hjaalmarch, Falkreath and the Pale.”

“So does the Reach”, Ti’alma added, after which she clearly looked in Amaund’s direction.

“I support the claim”, Amaund Motierre gave in.

After Skingrad and Chorrol had also supported the claim, a clear majority was reached, even if they wouldn’t count Bruma. Maybe it could be claimed that the Councilmembers had no other option with the Penitus Oculatus supporting the bid, but then again, if Wayrest could vote against, then so could others have done the same. Severio Mede left the Councilhall.

“It looks like we have ourselves a new Emperor”, Countess Sigrid stated.

“I renounce my claim in favor of my oldest daughter”, Tiberius corrected.

“Empress then”, the Countess corrected herself.

 

“What are your first decisions as Empress?” king Jean Poignard asked.

“Let it be known that from this day on”, Ria stated, “the Reach will be its own Province in the Empire. I also declare Count Marcus Carvain deposessed of his throne, in favor of his daughter, Countess Leila Carvain.”

“And in the name of my County, I humbly request Bruma to be added to Skyrim”, Leila stated (as was the plan all along)

“Which I accept”, Ria replied before continuing, “then we come to the problem of the Thalmor, father.”

 

“We have allowed them to take our own people and called it peace”, Tiberius stated, “as if there ever truly can be peace between us. These reports were taken out of the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim, you may read them for yourselves, but I can already tell you this. The Thalmor refer to the Great War as the First War against the Empire. They are waiting for us to loose our vigilance, which is something we can’t allow.”

“That’s why from this moment on”, Ria added, “I declare the White-Gold Concordat null and void. And by Talos, it is far over time.”

“That means war”, the Count of Chorrol objected, “you can’t be serious?” “We have never stopped being at war”, Ulfric retorted.

 

It took several days for the Elder Council to finally agree. “The Jarls Ulfric and Leila shall return to Skyrim”, Ria informed them, “before I forget, I officially pardon Ulfric Stormcloak. They will call together a High Moot and afterwards assemble the Armies of Skyrim. My sister will travel with them to witness the Moot and afterwards, she will assemble the Armies of the Reach.”

“And yes, she means the Forsworn”, Ti’alma interrupted.”

“High Rock and Cyrodiil are likewise to be called to arms”, Ria continued, “and I want messengers send to Orsinium and the Orc Strongholds, tell them the Empire is going to war against the Thalmor, more messengers must be send to Hammerfell and Morrowind. They might not like the Empire, but they dislike the Thalmor more. Last but not least, send messengers to the Thalmor Embassies, they have until the end of the month to disband their embassies and leave the Empire. Any Thalmor still on our lands shall be hunted down and killed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finally the war is about to begin, the next chapter will contain the High Moot (which is why I send Ti'alma to Skyrim as well, I had to find a reason to have her present at the moot)
> 
> I'm not sure who will be High King (not Ulfric or Elisif certainly, maybe Balgruuf: as a neutral party he has the best chances anyhow
> 
> I haven't explicitly written it down, but the Elder Council has eventually ratified the decisions concerning the Reach and Bruma
> 
> The chapter after the High Moot will contain the official coronation (of the Empress, not the High King's), then I'll probably do something about Valenwood


	10. High Moot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suppose the title says it all

Ti’alma, General Tullius, Jarl Leila Carvain and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak had returned to Skyrim, this time accompanied by a full cohort of Penitus Oculatus, some Bruma Guards, the Stormcloaks who had been to Bruma and the legion cohort Tullius had taken into Cyrodiil. Ulfric and his Stormcloaks now left the group in order to gather the Jarls loyal to him, Tullius rode off as well to do the same with the Jarls who had remained loyal to the Empire.

 

A full Penitus Oculatus cohort was probably the last thing the Whiterun Guards had expected to see, it wasn’t unsurprising that they didn’t even notice the addition of Bruma Guards alongside the Penitus Oculatus.

“In the name of the Imperial Family and the Elder Council”, Penitus Oculatus Commander Marius ordered, “we request entrance.”

It didn’t take too long for commander Caius of the Whiterun Guard to arrive after this.

 

“Whiterun cannot sustain an entire cohort”, commander Caius stated, “you can take a dozen soldiers with you, the rest must stay outside.”

“Does the same count for me?” Leila asked.

“You being?” Caius asked, he had never before seen Leila Carvain after all.

“Leila Carvain”, Leila answered, “by order of the Elder Council Jarl of Bruma, the newest Hold in Skyrim.”

“You can take a dozen soldiers as well”, Caius decided, “open the gates.”

 

The procession of Bruma Guards and Penitus Oculatus drew quite a lot of attention. When they passed by the Talos altar, Ti’alma let the group take a halt. “Commander”, Ti’alma ordered.

“By order of the Elder Council!” Commander Marius loudly proclaimed, “the White-Gold Concordate is null and void!” To be certain his meaning was extra clear, he decided to add, “praise be to Talos!”

“It might have been more prudent to inform the Jarl first”, commander Caius remarked.

“Probably”, Ti’alma agreed, “but we passed by anyhow.”

Caius chose not to make too much of a fuss about it (even if it was only because the Whiterun citizens were clearly glad about it, even the Battle-Borns). They entered Dragonsreach, where Jarl Balgruuf the Greater awaited them.

Commander Marius stepped forward, “I am Commander Marius of the Penitus Oculatus and I have the honour to introduce you to the Lady Tirana Almaris De Agnis Septim, Princess of Cyrodiil, the Lady Leila Carvain, by order of the Elder Council Jarl of Skyrim’s hold of Bruma and commander Lucius Carvain of the Bruma Guard.” Ti’alma still didn’t like her full name (even without all the titles), but she didn’t object to its use this time.

 

“By which right does she claim the name Septim?” Balgruuf wanted to know.

“By the marriage between Martin Septim and Agneta Poignard, the Champion of Cyrodiil”, Marius replied, “the Elder Council has seen the documents, which have been authenticated, she is a Septim by blood.”

“Very well”, Balgruuf decided, “what brings you to my Hold?”

 

“My sister and the rest of the Elder Council”, Ti’alma explained, “have declared the White-Gold Concordate null and void. This means that as of now, the Empire is once again at war with the Aldmeri Dominion.”

Ti’alma could see Balgruuf’s court hadn’t expected this. “This is why you are requested to call a High Moot into session”, Ti’alma continued.

“Half of the holds are in open rebellion”, Hrongar remarked, “the Reach has been taken by Forsworn, I doubt anyone would agree to attend.”

“The Reach is no longer part of Skyrim”, Ti’alma replied, “as the Elder Council has declared it to be a Province in its own right. Ulfric has already agreed to attend, Hjaalmarch, Falkreath and the Pale will follow his lead. The other Jarls have always proclaimed loyalty to the Empire, so they will come as well.”

“Ulfric actually agreed with an independent Reach?” Balgruuf replied in surprise.

“Strangely enough”, Ti’alma replied, “he did.”

“What happened to Igmund?” Proventus asked.

“Jarl Igmund has been taking Thalmor gold”, Ti’alma replied, “he is currently behing held captive and awaiting Imperial Justice.”

“I’ve heard enough for now”, Balgruuf decided, “Proventus, send out messengers to the other Holds and let it be known that Whiterun calls for a Moot.”

“Yes, my Jarl”, Proventus replied.

“But first, prepare lodgings for Princess Tirana Almaris, Jarl Leila of Bruma, Commander Marius of the Penitus Oculatus and commander Lucius Carvain of the Bruma Guard”, Balgruuf added.

 

“Your soldiers can sleep in the Guards barracks”, Balgruuf continued when Proventus had left, “we can continue speaking in the morning.”

A few minutes later, servants arrived to escort them to their chambers, by Marius’ request, he got a room next to Ti’alma’s. Ti’alma took back her baby (she had temporarily given her to one of the Penitus Oculatus) and entered her room. She looked a little bit put off by all the wood, but eventually gave in and tucked in.

 

“Why do I have to eat bread?” Balgruuf’s daughter Dagny could be heard complaining during breakfast, “she isn’t eating anything except bacon and eggs.”

“I’m part bosmer”, Ti’alma replied, “I’m not allowed to eat bread.”

“I want to be part bosmer too”, Dagny decided.

“Bosmer don’t eat sweetrolls either”, Hrongar informed Dagny.

“Is that really true?” Dagny asked.

“I’m afraid so”, Ti’alma replied. “I changed my mind”, Dagny informed the rest of the table, “I don’t want to be part bosmer.”

 

“Can I hold the baby?” Dagny asked a bit later. Ti’alma looked at Balgruuf, not knowing whether she should trust Dagny.

“She has held babies before”, Hrongar said.

“For a moment then”, Ti’alma decided as she gave the baby to Dagny, “make sure to support her head.”

 

Two months later, the Jarls arrived. Balgruuf invited them all for a welcome dinner (during which he made sure not to put Ulfric and Elisif next to each other). As General Tullius had also arrived, the word quickly came upon the war to come.

“The Thalmor in the Embassy had refused to leave before they know what happened to Elenwen”, Tullius informed them, “as ordered, we have forcibly removed them.”

“Does anyone even know what happened to Elenwen?” Elisif wondered.

“She’s dead”, Ti’alma replied, “she had been keeping my father prisoner inside the Embassy and had him tortured, therefore I killed her. That’s what happened to her.”

There was silence for a while, until eventually Ulfric broke it, “she had it coming.”

“Yes she had”, Tullius agreed.

 

Sometime later, the Jarls and their housecarls retreated to the Great Porch, Ti’alma and Commander Marius joined them as observers (Ti’alma had handed her baby to a servant, with the instruction to call her if she needed her).

As the one to call the Moot, Balgruuf opened the proceedings, “we have come here to appoint a new High King. I suggest we immediately go to the first round of voting.”

“Eastmarch stands with Jarl Leila of Bruma”, Ulfric opened unexpectedly.

“The Pale stands with Jarl Ulfric of Eastmarch”, Skald the Elder voted as expected.

“Winterhold stands with Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun”, Jarl Kraldar stated.

“Falkreath stands with Jarl Leila of Bruma”, Dengeir of Stuhn followed in Ulfric’s lead.

“Riften stands with Elisif the Fair”, Maven voted (probably because she would make the weakest queen). “Solitude stands with Elisif”, Elisif voted (instantly losing most of whatever respect her fellow Jarls had left for her, voting for yourself might be legal, but it was considered weak).

“Hjaalmarch stands with Ulfric”, Sorli the Builder stated.

“Bruma stands with Balgruuf”, Leila Carvain said.

“Whiterun stands with Jarl Leila”, Balgruuf concluded the first round.

 

“The Jarls Leila, Balgruuf, Elisif and Ulfric are still eligible”, Balgruuf stated, “let’s continue with the second round.”

The second round went similar to the first, apart from Maven changing her vote to Balgruuf (a High Queen who needs her own vote to win was after all no true High Queen).

“It now goes between the jarls Leila, Balgruuf and Ulfric”, Balgruuf stated.

“Between the Jarls Leila and Balgruuf”, Ulfric corrected, “I would refuse the post.”

 

“Jarl Leila”, Balgruuf voted.

“Jarl Balgruuf”, Leila voted back.

“Jarl Balgruuf”, Skald the Elder voted, mostly because Leila had an Imperial father.

“Jarl Leila”, Elisif voted, wanting a female leader.

Maven voted once again on Balgruuf (she had economical interests in Whiterun). Ulfric and Dengeir voted Leila and Jarl Kraldar voted Balgruuf.

Jarl Sorli the Builder of Hjaalmarch didn’t look particularly pleased by her holding the decisive vote. “Hjaalmarch stands with Jarl Leila”, she eventually decided.

As was tradition, the Jarl with the secondmost votes was the one to proclaim the High King or Queen. Balgruuf stood up, “we have a High Queen, all hail Her Majesty, Leila Carvain.”

 

The news of Leila’s election spread throughout Skyrim quickly, as her first act as High Queen, Leila ordered the Armies of Skyrim to be assembled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously decided not to make Balgruuf High King (it has been done too often anyhow), Leila Carvain had nothing to do with the civil war either (due to Bruma having been part of Cyrodiil at the time), and therefore many Jarls considered her a viable candidate (Ulfric didn't want Balgruuf as a High King, which is why he consequently voted Leila)
> 
> Furthermore, Leila Carvain has been invented by myself (not that I would have a problem with anyone using her), so I have more freedom in developing her
> 
> There is no honour in voting on yourself, at least, that's what my Nords believe (although technically Leila is only half Nord, she has always drawn closer to her Nord heritage though, mostly because her Imperial father had allowed the Thalmor to take her Nord mother)
> 
> It hasn't been shown in the story, but little Orla has learned to crawl at the end of this chapter


	11. The Ruby Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Empress is crowned and the war council convenes (in between: the Imperial City parties)

Another six months after Leila’s election as High Queen, the nobles of the Empire had gathered in the Imperial City, the High Queen, Jarls and Thanes from Skyrim, the Kings and Queens from High Rock, the Counts and Countesses of Cyrodiil, even Madanach had come from the Reach. The Great Houses of Morrowind had also seen fit to send their ambassadors. They couldn’t agree upon a single ambassador for Morrowind, so they each send their own (apart from House Telvanni that is, but then again, who would have expected them to take any interest outside of their House?). Even the High King of Hammerfall had decided to send an ambassador, which he surely wouldn’t have done would another Mede cousin be about to be crowned.

 

Due to Ria’s insistence, priests of all Nine Divines would preside over the coronation. Finding a priest of Talos proved, not entirely unexpected, to be the most difficult. Eventually, it was Jarl Ulfric who brought the priestess of Talos from Windhelm’s temple with him.

 

Akatosh’ High Priest opened the ceremony, Julianos’ Priestess continued, “may Julianos’ blessing give you the Wisdome and Guidance to heal this Empire.”

“May Stendar’s justice resound throughout your reign”, Stendar’s Priest added.

Mara’s Priestess told Ria to be a mother to the Empire. One by one the priests and priestesses came forward to bless the coronation, last but not least being Priestess Jora of Talos, “I give you Rhiannon De Agnis Septim, first of her name, Empress of Cyrodiil, High Rock, Skyrim and the Reach. May her reign be blessed under Talos.”

 

Several mages from the College of Winterhold (as one of them was Brelyna Marion, there technically did was a Telvanni present, not that she had come as a representative) had journeyed to Cyrodiil with the Skyrim delegation as well, they had by now spread throughout the Imperial City and began firing shockbolts into the sky. Some Legion and High Rock battlemages decided to lend their aid, a mighty lightning display could now be seen over the city.

 

It had been too long since last time a celebration had taken place in the Imperial City, but the citizens did their best to make up for the lost time. For one day only, food and drinks were distributed freely, the citizens came out of their houses. Nine months to a year afterwards (depending on the amount of merish blood in the parents, six months later for the khajiiti) the city would see the birth of thousands of new babies, clearly indicating that drinking and eating weren’t the only activities. Even the Thieves Guild participated, by abstaining from pickpocketing and burglaries for one night.

 

The morning after, the Elder Council and the military High Command had retreated to the councilhall. The Hammerfell and Morrowind representatives had been invited as well.

“I thank you for agreeing to attend this meeting”, Ria welcomed the Redguard and Dunmer representatives, “and I can understand why this would have been difficult for you.”

“The Thalmor are a threat to us all”, prince Ibrahim of Sentinel replied, “we are pleased that the Empire has finally accepted this.”

“As we currently have a treaty with Black March”, the House Hlaalu representative explained, “we are willing and able to send our soldiers and battlemages.” The other Morrowind Houses had similar promises.

 

“Our ships are gathering outside of the city of Tear”, the Morrowind representatives informed the others, “Tear being their city, House Dres has been tasked with overseeing the fleet.”

“The Fleets of High Rock are also assembled”, king Jean Poignard of Daggerfall added, “with Hammerfell’s permission we would suggest to let us patrol between Stros M’Kai and Daggerfall, allowing the Hammerfell and Imperial Fleets to patrol between Stros M’Kai and Anvil.”

“Hammerfell can live with that”, prince Ibrahim replied.

 

“The Imperial Legions have gathered in Anvil, Kvatch, Skingrad, Bravil and Leyawiin”, General Tullius explained.

“The Armies of Skyrim”, High Queen Leila added, “have been placed under command of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, they are being deployed between Anvil and Kvatch.”

“My mages have been spread across the coastlines”, Madanach informed, “if necessary, I am willing to lend my strength to Hammerfell.”

“Or if you are more at ease with High Rock Bretons”, king Jean added, “we have battlemages aplenty.”

 

“Which is all defensive”, Ria remarked, “what can we do to take the fight to the Aldmeri Dominion? Talos knows we can’t keep our armies in the field indefinetly.”

“Send me to Valenwood”, Ti’alma replied, “Valenwood is ripe for a rebellion against the Thalmor, it wouldn’t take much for Valenwood to turn against them. I want Legate Allena Benoch and every other bosmeri soldier you can find to join me.”

“You have a one year old child”, Ria objected.

“Which is why I must do this”, Ti’alma replied, “you know what the Thalmor would do to her if they had the chance, I can’t allow Orla to die because I was unwilling to do what must be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I can see, shock magic is the closest thing to firework existing in TES
> 
> Next chapter: Ti'alma returns to her homeland
> 
> an Arabic name sounded plausible for a Redguard


	12. Valenwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ti'alma leads an Imperial delegation to the Clans of Valenwood

If she hadn’t known better, Ti’alma would never have guessed that the bosmer currently accompanying her, were Imperial legionairs. Legate Benoch had managed to round up about one hundred bosmeri legionairs, who had now changed into more traditional bosmeri armor (legion armor would stand out inside Valenwood after all). Most of the soldiers were archers and scouts in the legion. Ti’alma even had three bosmeri battlemages (who she had borrowed from the Penitus Oculatus). All combined, she had a reasonable force with her, not to actually fight a war. But it might just be sufficient for their actual purpose.

 

“We are heading out into Thalmor occupied territory”, Legate Benoch told the men, “you will all have one last chance to leave our company, leave us afterwards and you will be considered a deserter.”

No one took the offer.

“Mer”, the Legate continued (her company being bosmeri after all), “there are a few rules which we have to stick by if our mission is to be a success. I don’t suppose I have to inform you that Valenwood’s plantlife is considered sacred by Yff’re?” As the majority of the bosmer in the group still followed the Green Pact (apart from one of the battlemages, who was a devout Talos worshipper), this was no problem whatsoever.

 

“If possible”, Legate Benoch continued, “we will not kill fellow bosmer, the Thalmor however are fair game. And last but not least, our princess is key to the success of our mission, I expect you all to lay down your lives in her defense if it would come to it.”

“How will we get inside Valenwood undetected?” one of the scouts remarked.

“Good question”, Benoch replied, “our method is twofold. A few of our fellow legionairs will stage a diversion several miles north of our incursion point, this will hopefully draw most guards away. Then we will enter Valenwood using invisibility potions. We will only have one chance to get the company in Valenwood though.”

 

“We will meet up once again about 10 miles west of the incursion point”, Benoch continued, “you will make the incursion in groups of five, I will accompany the princess and the Penitus Oculatus agents myself. Make sure you have at least one skilled scout in each group, so you will be able to find us.”

The group continued on, eventually they were approached by a Skingrad guardsman on horseback. “We will stage the diversion one our after sunset”, the guardsman informed, “may the Eight, I mean Nine, be with you.”

 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Legate Benoch asked Ti’alma one last time, “you have a child after all.”

“Which is why I must do this”, Ti’alma replied, “if the Thalmor aren’t stopped, Orla will have no future. Gaining the support of the clans might just tip the balance firmly in our favor. Yff’re, even just convincing them to stop supporting the Thalmor might be enough.”

“Then let’s do it”, Benoch answered.

 

As the sun set, the Skingrad garrison rode out, led by none other than its vampiric Count Janus Hassildor, a few years after the Oblivion Crisis. Hassildor’s condition had become public knowledge, High Chancellor Ocato had made sure though, that he could remain Count (provided him not changing others into vampires or drinking blood from unwilling victims). During the Great War, the Vampire Count had been instrumental in keeping the Thalmor out of Skingrad, so the sight of his banner alone would probably already suffice as a distraction.

 

Ti’alma knew well enough that the Thalmor feared Hassildor, after all, during her time back in Skyrim (after the Moot, she had passed by the Dawnstar Sanctuary, before heading for Markarth), the night mother had informed Ti’alma that the Thalmor had performed the Black Sacrament. As the Thalmor had wanted herself, Ria, Tiberius and the Count of Skingrad dead, Ti’alma obviously had her people assassinate the Thalmor operative instead (not that she wouldn’t have done it either way, just because he was a Thalmor).

 

The Skingrad troops rode into the forest, confident that Count Hassildor’s magic would detect anyone trying to sneak up on them. It didn’t take long for Thalmor soldiers to engage them, apart from the bosmeri conscripts, who conveniently decided not to rush themselves. Ti’alma’s company drunk their invisibility potions and in the small groups, they entered the forest as well. The few Thalmor soldiers who hadn’t left their post to engage Hassildor, were easily taken care off. A few hours later, Ti’alma’s group reached the gathering point.

 

“Did you honestly think we would be able to cross Valenwood and remain undetected”, Ti’alma replied to one of the battlemages, who had asked questions about the fact that hiding the entire group would be difficult.

Ti’alma pointed upstairs, “just use a detect life spell and you will see someone up there. She has been following us for the last two hours.”

Without waiting for the others, Ti’alma suddenly began climbing. She didn’t stop until she reached the bosmer who had been following them.

“Good morning”, Ti’alma addressed her. (which was probably not exactly what the woman had expected)

“You do know that the Thalmor had tasked me with keeping an eye on possible incursions into Valenwood do you?” the bosmer remarked.

 

“If you actually had been loyal to that forest desecrating scum”, Ti’alma replied, “then you wouldn’t have allowed me to see you.”

“True”, the bosmeri agreed, “I take it you have come into Valenwood for a reason?”

“You could say so”, Ti’alma replied, “I have come to try and talk some sense into our people, it makes no sense whatsoever to support a bunch of insane altmeri with a blatant disregard to our traditions. The name is Ti’alma.”

“I know”, the bosmer replied, “however much the Thalmor might try, we do know what happens outside of Valenwood. My name is Laurel.”

“Good to meet you Laurel”, Ti’alma answered.

“Likewise”, Laurel agreed, “I suggest you return to your soldiers though, they are getting ancious.”

“I will”, Ti’alma answered, “one thing though, is Eleval still clanchief?”

“That’s who you were going to”, Laurel grasped.

“He’s Legate Benoch’s grandfather”, Ti’alma explained, “we thought he was more likely to favour our cause.”

“He would”, Laurel replied, “and yes, he is still clanchief.”

 

“Laurel stays up there to look out for other watchers”, Ti’alma told Benoch once she was once again on the ground, “she also told me your grandfather is still clanchief, even better, she told me how to get there.”

The company continued among the trees of Valenwood, right until they were suddenly surrounded by bosmeri archers.

“It has been too long cousin”, one of the archers remarked to Allena Benoch, “grandfather has ordered us to escort you to his camp.”

 

Half an hour later, both Ti’alma’s and Eleval’s bosmeri had assembled in a circle, apart from Laurel and a few others, who acted as lookouts.

“Why would we need to listen to you?” Eleval opened the meeting, clearly indicating that an insufficient answer would be the end of the meeting.

“For starters, there is the fact that the Thalmor prosecute those who follow Yff’re’s holy teachings”, Ti’alma began.

“Does the Empire allow you to follow every aspect of the Green Pact?” Eleval asked.

“I’m quite sure I follow it more strict than most bosmeri still in Valenwood”, Ti’alma replied.

“Which is not what I asked”, Eleval continued, “is it legal to eat your enemies in the Empire? We both know the answer to that is no.”

 

“That’s where I have an advantage”, Ti’alma remarked, “as you probably know, my half-sister is Empress on the Ruby Throne. If the Clans agree to cease supporting the Aldmeri Dominion, then I can guarantee removing all restrictions on the adherence to the Green Pact in the Empire.”

“I don’t think you would be able to swing it that far”, Legate Benoch corrected, “if you would make it a condition that the only people you are allowed to eat, are those who have caused or have tried to cause bodily harm to you or your relatives, then you might be able to convince the Elder Council. Especially if the Clans agree.”

“Even with those limits, we would still be a lot more generous than the Thalmor are”, Ti’alma observed.

 

The Imperial delegation was now asked to retreat out of hearing range, while the Clanmembers discussed the proposition. After a while, they were asked to return.

“The Northern Clan agrees to the proposition”, Eleval informed them, “when the Empire declares the new legislation, we will drive the Thalmor out of our territory. We do have one further request.”

“Which is?” Benoch asked.

“The Empire must come to our aid if we require it”, Eleval replied, “specifically, we want Count Hassildor’s help. Until the Thalmor came, he was an excellent neighbor, and more to the point, the Thalmor fear him.”

“That can be arranged”, Ti’alma replied.

 

“Laurel!” Eleval now yelled, a few minutes later, the bosmeri archer arrived. “I want you to travel with the Imperial Delegation as my representative, ensure them that they are under my protection”, Eleval told Laurel.

“I will my chief”, Laurel promised.

 

Nearly half a year later, Ti’alma returned from Valenwood. At that point, it didn’t take more than a week for the Elder Council to agree to Ti’alma’s terms (however grudgingly). Aided by the Empire, Valenwood was rid of the Thalmor in barely a month. The anti-Thalmor rebels in the Khajiiti state of Pelletine bolstered their ranks after this, and soon the southern half of Elsweyr drove out the Thalmor as well. With Pelletine’s support, Anequina soon fell as well. Contrary to Valenwood, the khajiiti had managed it all on their own (mostly because the Thalmor had considered the bosmer to be more rebellious).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will round up the Thalmor theme, after which I will end with an epilogue


	13. The Great Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is taken to the Summerset Isles

With the Aldmeri Dominion effectively reduced to the Summerset Isles, the war was coming to its end. The khajiiti and bosmeri opted out on the invasion of the Isles, which was quite understandable, giving the fact that their countries required quite a lot of internal restructuring to purge themselves of the last remnants of the Aldmeri Dominion. Morrowind and Hammerfell however, did agree to lend troops to the final assault. The legion had begun boarding the Imperial Navy ships and the vessels provided by High Rock. Skyrim and Morrowind pitched in their own ships as well, resulting in a massive armada.

“He’ll be all right”, Ria assured her sister, Odvan’s ship was sailing at the head of the fleet, his shouts should at least give the Alliance’s Armada an edge when encountering Dominion ships.

“I hope so”, Ti’alma replied, “even if it’s just that I would prefer not to have to eat every single altmeri. And don’t look like that, you agreed to allow the Green Pact in the Empire.”

Having most of the Breton and Reachmen battlemages in the front of the fleet proved even more effective. The Thalmor did send their own navy to face the Armada, and their ships were always filled with battlemages. The magic-resistant Breton and Reachmen battlemages on the Armada proved more than a match though.

 

“Signal the fleet to commence the landing operations”, Ria ordered, soon the signals were hoisted from the mast of her flagship (Talos’ Vengeance).

The Armies of Skyrim landed first, the Reachmen right after. Surprisingly enough, both armies complemented each other perfectly. Hammerfell’s troops disembarked next, eager to avenge all Redguards who had fallen in the previous war. The majority of the Morrowind and High Rock battlemages stayed on board, as the fleet began sweeping the coastline.

 

The Thalmor proved willing to fight to the last man, leaving many humans and mer who never again would return home. It was however also clear that the Thalmor hadn’t made themselves very powerful on the Summerset Isles either. Not that many altmer openly did anything against the Thalmor, but they didn’t receive any help from them either. At the end it took more men than they had hoped to finally defeat the Thalmor. Not a single one of them had even tried to surrender. Which hadn’t stopped Ti’alma from ordering one of the Penitus Oculatus battlemages to stun the former Thalmor governor over Valenwood (who had fled the woods during the bosmeri uprising).

 

Even though most of them probably knew full well, what Ti’alma planned with the former governor, no one complained when she announced her decision to hand him over to the Clan Chiefs of Valenwood. Unexpectedly, the last of the Thalmor was eventually devoured by Ti’alma and the Clan Chiefs of Valenwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I end this quite abruptly, I will post a short epilogue shortly, rounding up the open storylines (the cure for lycanthropy for one)


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I describe a bit about what happens to my main characters afterwards (very short though)

The following years, Ria had on-and-off relationships with former Companion Njada Stone-Arm and still-a-Companion Farkas, thereby providing a lot of gossip to the Empire. Not that anyone would object, both Nords were at least honorable. If the people had known that Farkas had been a werewolf during most of his years, they would probably have made problems, but as they didn’t …

 

The werewolf problem was eventually dealt with as well, when Ti’alma and Tiberius came true on their promise (they couldn’t get Ria with them without bringing half the Penitus Oculatus). Sadly, neither Kodlak nor Farkas could enjoy this very long. Only one year later, Kodlak, Farkas and Vilkas had set out to clear the Wolfskull Cave in Haafingar. Inside they encountered more than they had expected, only Vilkas eventually managed to get out alive. The Haafingar guard managed to finish what 3 lone Companions couldn’t, but it wouldn’t help Kodlak nor Farkas.

 

Ti’alma would also eventually manage to use at least some magic (although she would never be as good in it as her father or sister, a weak magelight remained the extent of her abilities). Using her new contacts in Valenwood, Elsweyr and Hammerfell, Ti’alma managed to open up new Dark Brotherhood Sanctuaries in those nations, while simultaneously expanding inside the Empire. Before a decade had passed, only Morrowind remained free from the Dark Brotherhood (which wasn’t that unexpected, giving the fact that the concurrents, the Morag Tong were quite legal there). It took some convincing, but Ti’alma’s daughter Orla would after all be raised following the Green Pact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about Kodlak and Farkas, but I needed them dead during my next story (I know, they deserve better than a two line end, but at least Kodlak has lived as a human once more before he died)


End file.
